The objective of this project is to conduct immunochemotherapy studies on established or new experimental model systems. Studies to be conducted are developing new tumor-host models using spontaneous or induced tumors in inbred mice, with particular emphasis on congenic-resistant strains differing for the H-2 complex or regions of it for minor H genes; genetically defined hybrid F mice, heterozygous at one or more H or other genes. Testing combined modalities of immunotherapy and chemotherapy using active, adoptive, passive, or non-specific immunotherapy. Adoptive immunotherapy will be performed in various genetic donor-recipient combinations, and emphasis will be placed on tumors heterozygous for selected H loci which can be considered of interest to clinical situation.